


四海一瞬

by moleculesrar



Category: Line Walker 2, 使徒行者2, 使徒行者2:谍影行动
Genre: AU, M/M, Sentinel/Guide, 哨兵向导AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 10:57:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moleculesrar/pseuds/moleculesrar
Summary: 非典型向导 x 第二春哨兵私设满天飞，解释都在文里了，有的地方和同人中普遍使用的设定不一样。对完整设定感兴趣还是可以看看百度百科哒，这篇有参考，也有改动。只想整一个 可靠强大向导张家A精神玩耍丰满迷人哨兵乐乐；不管科学不科学，OOC





	四海一瞬

**Author's Note:**

> 身份设定：
> 
> 程滔：向导  
井进贤：哨兵  
叶志帆：媒介人  
董先生：troublemaker假结合者  
Demon：哨兵  
假结合者是我私设的，文里有解释。

他保护姚可仪的那晚，被神秘人电击失去了意识。之后，他在床上醒来三次，推断离被绑至这里应该过了三天左右。

这间四面黑墙的小屋只有电灯一盏，还有床，自然是没有时钟的了。他依靠电灯亮起、熄灭，以及哨兵对生物钟精确的掌控来判断时间。

人类在青春期时分化为三种人：哨兵，向导和普通人。拜组织所赐，在他们还未分化时，井进贤与身边被掳来的童子军们每天都要被注射大量向导素，他们的青春期只有两条路，分化为一名战斗力超强的哨兵，或者死。

他活下来了。分化为哨兵后，他的五感要比常人敏感许多，因此接收外界信息的能力远超常人。

成为哨兵有利也有弊，全部被加强的五感令他能在战斗时作出敏锐判断，甚至能令他对未来做模糊的预知，在关键时刻来临前一秒提前作出准确抉择，但同时，过多信息也可能压垮他的精神。

在这间不知何处的屋子里，他能听见不绝于耳的白噪音的声音，白噪音有利于隔绝过多信息对他造成的干扰。流水声伴着风声来保护他。

或者说，隔绝一切外界信息。必要的，不必要的都断裂。

灯刚亮没多久，井进贤爬起来，向门的反方向走，然后反冲回来撞在门上。那扇似乎从外侧砌死的门纹丝未动，没有门把手，他用尽全力去推。

“没用的。”

在他身后，程滔被吵醒了，翻个身爬起来，靠在床上慢悠悠的开口，“没用的，凭我们现在的力量根本逃不掉。”

这对井进贤来说无疑是种强烈的折磨。他脑内闪现着对未来预知的断续画面：晴晴在哭，有木笼子，还有一支黑冲锋枪。

程滔说这句同样的话说了有三天。第一天，他们醒来时就已经在这间屋子里了。井进贤见到程滔亦有几分惊讶，原来这人在缅甸没死，和自己一样都被抓到这个地方来。

不是组织在搞鬼，也不是警队出任务，而是第三方？会是谁？井进贤用手在墙壁上轻轻的敲，心中挂念晴晴的安危，想寻得一处墙壁的破绽好能逃跑。程滔和他一起撞过这扇门，弄的双双筋疲力尽也未能逃脱。最后，程滔瘫坐在地上悠悠说道，“糟了，我们出不去了”。

在那时，井进贤便看见了未来。所以他才急迫起来，一定要出去，但当他的感官过于集中在这件事上，他的情绪也急剧恶劣。

挨到第二天时，井进贤的嘴唇已然煞白。

程滔别无他法，井进贤一醒来便想尽一切办法渴望出去。程滔则不做无用功，干脆靠在墙角看人乱撞，发泄蛮力，等对方瘫坐在地上，才悠哉地开口：“如果我们结合倒可以让彼此力量最大化，说不定可以撞开那扇门。可惜啊，你现在还跟别的向导结合着，我就没办法咯。”

井进贤听到这话时，动作顿了一下。

程滔是一名向导，但是没人知道工作于警队圣所部门的媒介人叶志帆为什么选他继承衣钵。

叶Sir拥有极少数人才有的特殊向导天赋，既能感知哨兵，又能感知向导。他的工作就是利用天赋感知哨兵后，为他们选择合适的向导，督促彼此结合，以此为警队维持秩序稳定，将警队的武力值最大化。

两年前，叶志帆曾拿着井进贤的哨兵档案，担忧后者情绪的波动。毕竟距那时三年前，匹配向导死亡就已经注明在井进贤的档案上。叶志帆用感知察觉井进贤情绪的不安和躁动，又利用能力选中了感知到的几个向导的档案，通过警队新引进的哨兵与向导模拟结合估算器的计算，最后才留下了程滔的档案。

叶志帆先约程滔见面，又约井进贤见面，跟他们分别说清楚，模拟器给出的数据是双方有97%的匹配度。程滔看见档案立刻反应不良，在椅子上坐立难安，嘟囔着：“怎么是他啊？前几天刚在粉岭难为过我”，而井进贤只淡淡扫了一眼就冷冷说到：“不考虑。”

不过几天后他们开完会，碰巧在会议室遇上。程滔感知到这个黑着一张脸的难缠家伙，居然在老师刚商量希望他们结合后的几天内，就散发出已经和他人结合完毕的气息。

速度也太快了吧？

而且老师为什么要介绍个已经有心仪向导的人给自己？怪不得当时被拒绝。而且，这位井Sir又何必故意选在近几天结合，让他讨了个好大没脸。

程滔怀里搂着一堆文件，堵着井进贤不让他走。

“你就这么讨厌我啊？”

“和你无关。”

警局接下来一周的热议都是居然有向导真敢和那个恐怖的哨兵结合，顺便恭喜程滔脱离贼窝。

不过比起叶向导忠心耿耿、认真负责，程滔风评便不像他的老师的那样好了。作为向导，最重要的是感知哨兵的情绪并对其加以安抚。

但程滔做事常出格。

就像他在这间黑屋子里对同时囚在一起的井进贤说的话，无疑没有起到向导的安抚作用。

第三天时，哨兵的情绪已经濒临失控。

井进贤在警队接受训练时，老师教过他这种情况叫「神游」，给过他一份资料。哨兵的情绪过于集中在一件目标上，又得不到向导的安抚，哨兵便很容易在感知中迷失自我，与外界失去联系，失去感知危险的能力，有大量的哨兵死于这件事。当时叶志帆叮嘱他一定要小心「神游」。

或许关押他们的人，从一开始就打算让井进贤自动进入「神游」然后毁灭他。其他的目的，他们不得而知，甚至连幕后人是谁都不清楚。

他双眼猩红，情绪中的痛苦已经转变为肉体上的不适。程滔才睡醒，发现同事的症状濒临堕入「神游」，又想起之前在缅甸井进贤为自己挡了那两枪，才想起老师当时说匹配值高达97%对意思——哨兵在潜意识中会拯救命中注定的向导的生命。

或许井进贤真的同他不对付，才会有之前失败结合的记忆。

但人命终归是人命。

“你的向导呢？都到了这个关头，他怎么不帮你做精神安抚？” 程滔问。

“……”

没有回答。程滔下了床，到井进贤的床前，发现井进贤抱着胳膊侧瘫在床上发抖。程滔吓坏了，先是跑去砸门，叫人来救，见没人来才折返回井进贤身边。原是这个难搞的哨兵这几天一声不吭，五感都集中在对女儿的担忧上，情绪积压过多，担忧在意喜爱以及幻象堆叠在一起，每样都不甚浓烈，竟然自己悄声无息，连个求助都不肯向同事发出，真的要神游了。哨兵若是神游，恐怕连叶Sir这种超强向导也再无法拉回来了。

“喂！醒醒！”程滔急坏了，一边摇晃井进贤，可他终究不是井进贤的向导，根本帮不上什么忙。危乱之际只能死马当活马医，开口说道：“想想你的向导！”

“……没有……”井进贤低喃。

程滔把耳朵贴在井进贤嘴旁，“井Sir，你说什么？”

“没有……向导。”井进贤含糊的说，意识混乱。

假结合现象在哨兵变得衰弱时难再支撑，便跟着一同消退了。程滔感到一直以来挡在他们之间的那堵厚墙像被推倒似的崩塌，紧接着，被他发现的是一个躲在墙后、情感支离破碎的哨兵。

程滔惊讶的看着井进贤的假结合气息消退。他倒是听说过「假结合」，拥有强大的天赋和能力的向导，一旦利用这份力量，违背哨兵个人意愿，控制多个哨兵，就将成为「假结合者」。

但这样的结合方式由于极端不人道，已经被社会所抛弃，因为假结合只会令哨兵被控制，不会使他们感觉到安抚。

程滔从来没有亲眼见过，更不明白为什么井进贤要用假结合伪装自己已经是和向导结合着的哨兵。警队没有明确规定哨兵必须选择向导结合，井进贤根本没必要隐瞒，除非他是故意的。

但是谁又会故意对自己做这样不负责的事情，将自己推向濒临死亡的境地呢？

而且他的每一天到底会过成什么样子？得不到真正情感慰藉的哨兵，就像在沙漠中喝不到水，只能靠想象绿梅缓解的人。即便如此痛苦，他依旧不肯选择程滔这个向导结合，难道就真的这么讨厌他？

程滔心中有了念头，只听到有个声音坚定的说，不行，他还救过你命，不能看着他见死不救，便要开口，话到了嘴边，却被井进贤先打断了。

“你如果要活命，就不要跟我结合。”

这句话是井进贤用最后的力气给的警告。气的程滔忍不住闷火，没想到有人对自己生命如此不负责，也没想到这个关头，井进贤还惦记着多讨厌他。

没办法，是人命。程滔平静了自己，对井进贤说：“你先活下去，想想你女儿啊。大不了我不跟你做长期精神结合，只做暂时结合。”

井进贤听到「女儿」二字，眼睛动了动，一副快要昏迷的样子。程滔见状，立刻释放向导素像在寻求最后一搏，让温暖又令人安心的向导素罩在颤抖的哨兵身上，程滔又补充道：“我只短暂控制你的精神，救你回来，几天后暂时结合就会结束，什么都没发生过。为了你的女儿，你答应我。”

程滔语毕，井进贤无动于衷，就这样直接半晕半醒。程滔想起昨天和今天，他提了很多次结合的事情，井进贤都对他冷着张脸，怕是现在也不会同意，真怕他干出傻事。想到这，程滔急了，刚想去叫人，就察觉到井进贤升起结合热。

身体被热度席卷，程滔感应到哨兵对结合的需求。

哨兵和向导都有属于自己的动物精神导体，是他们精神的具象化。按照在军校学习过的课程，程滔先将精神导体放了出来，是一只翱翔在天空的鹰，而他的哨兵甚至无力将自己的精神导体放出来，面无表情的瘫在他身下气若游丝。

程滔叹了口气，哨兵意识太弱，他已经没办法对井进贤做精神结合了。

他将井进贤平放在床上，脱下后者的裤子，让井进贤屈着腿，踩着他的肩膀，想着只好依靠肉体结合这种方式把井进贤救回来。

被结合热所干扰的哨兵的身体在吞噬向导素的同时，产生了极其本能的需求，即便升起结合热，井进贤依旧不情愿，气喘着低声说，“你，啊——你……停。”他大概也没料到程滔没有同他做精神结合，而是直接选择肉体结合。

“嘘，嘘。”程滔把他抱在怀里，分开他的双腿，手指打开他丰满的臀像补偿一个哨兵早就应得的安抚，但正如程滔所说的，“我为了救你的命，你会没事的”，因此程滔不能太有耐心，手指在井进贤穴内粗鲁的按揉，以最大的刺激令井进贤以快速湿了大腿。

“但我，但我们……”井进贤抱着上衣，这种时候还挡着身体，只许程滔脱他裤子。可唾液却顺着嘴角向下砸，后穴潮湿，蜜浆顺着麦色臀瓣向下滑淌出水渍。乳头凸起，将T恤柔软的布料顶起。

他想起那个数据，97%的匹配度，程滔又是一个强大的向导。虽然他做好了准备，但当程滔真的进来，舌头隔着T恤舔湿他胸前那一块布料，他作为保护伞的冰冷被剥去，露出耻辱却真实的自我，允许向导进入他的一切、他的感情，让程滔发现他因为自己在操他而极度兴奋，像陷入痴迷的情人。

他张大嘴巴，享受向导的每一点亲近。然后他感到，向导开始在做引导他的感情的工作。

程滔很鬼，没有只做将他从「神游」边缘拉回的情感修复，而是对他挨操时的刺激快感乘胜追击，更危险更迷人，程滔的行为无异于提醒他喜欢。

五年来，缺失向导的抚慰，哨兵的情感在伪装中承受煎熬而度日如年。如今触底反弹，身体被程滔抚摸过的地方仿佛点了火，胸口起伏几下，一面担心程滔的性命安危，一面担忧女儿的命。一面不愿承认深埋心底多年的渴望，却被程滔全部捕捉到，再也无法隐瞒自己对他的感情，不是那些诸如厌恶逃避敌对无视的表象，而是渴望。

他想得到程滔更多的爱抚。他的每一次表象的感情都伴随着他日益加深的渴望。

他感到他将被分裂：程滔粗鲁的抓着他的腰，压着他陷入床垫里，他们交合的如此激烈引来他阵阵尖叫。但同时情感却真的在被填补，他又怕又沉迷。

因为，他需要。

他听到一个声音对他说：你从很小的时候到现在无时无刻每分每秒都需要他。这些年你怎样熬过来，在夜晚独自打下向导素，每个对程滔表现到位还要拿捏尺度的冷言冷语，换你不断的心碎，换你心中巨大的空洞无法被填补，你渴望他吻你吻你吻你，你希望能跟他结合，却不得不跪在董先生脚边，求强大向导能帮你维持已经结合过的假象。

你渴望程滔吻你，却把他撵走。

然后哨兵的意识为对向导的渴望所牵引。井进贤不再说「不」，而是说「求你。帮帮我——他们会理解的，不要伤害你。帮帮我吧。」

程滔吻上他肖想已久的唇，抓着他的手按在太阳穴旁。他被粗长的阴茎逐渐操开，发出粘人的轻哼，用低沉迷人的嗓音诉讼需求，也听程滔的倾诉。

他们的结合在高潮的一瞬，只为一瞬，井进贤等了三十年。

哨兵清醒过来时，知道自己捡了条命回来。向导还抓着他的手，井进贤皱了下眉头，立刻将手抽开了。程滔的额头同他抵着，手掌还在抚摸他的脸颊。井进贤微微扭开头，低声说了句：“多谢”，恢复理智，却还是厌恶和疏远的语气。

“井Sir知不知道，老师说过，我们这种身份一旦结合，就要永远效忠于塔？过去他们叫塔，现在叫警队。”

井进贤对这句话一头雾水，他们穿好衣服。井进贤又不好意思看自己的向导，低着头开口：“同我试试我们现在的力量能不能撞开门。”

“还不急，井Sir。”

言毕，程滔对着墙壁有节奏的敲了五声。门外一群黑衣守门人应声进来，在程滔面前端正的站好。

“Plan A”，程滔对他们下达命令。

接收命令的黑衣人点点头，答了“Yes，Sir”便出去。

井进贤望着眼前的景象，睁大眼睛愣了片刻。

程滔将视线落回他身上，似笑非笑说道：“我的哨兵，你不能对我说谎了。”

井进贤这才明白过来，自己竟然被程滔摆了一局。

他是程滔绑走的，这个屋子是程滔安排的，连看守他的人都是程滔的手下。

他心中发慌，又跑去门前推门，却怎么也推不开，撞也没法撞开，完全不敢相信一切竟是一个局。

本来，只要他不同意，不升起结合热，程滔永远没有机会同他结合，他大可以选择不用效忠塔。

从进到这个屋子开始，便是井进贤在程滔的圈套里作茧自缚，完全是他自己将死穴拱手送到程滔面前，才失去了对一切的控制。

想到这里，井进贤不敢想象接下来会变成什么样，程滔又有什么打算，他只觉得后背发寒。

“我说过，我们是出不去的。”程滔一边系领带一边开口，“冷静点。你拿秘密跟我换，我会考虑。”

井进贤似乎别无选择，一边担忧自己的秘密曝光，一边分不清程滔如今是敌是友，只能战战兢兢，迷茫的问他：“怎么会是你？” 

“审讯开始了，井Sir。” 

下一秒，白噪音的保护消失了。

接踵而来的复杂的信息——在雨林中的鸟叫声，夏夜蝉鸣，昆虫扑扇翅膀的声音，以及周遭人类的感情——尽数似蜂拥向他袭来。井进贤跪在地上，他曾经有多少次居高临下的看着程滔，如今在程滔面前弯下膝盖。他抬起头，痛苦的张大嘴巴呼吸，眼底被刺激湿润闪着水光。

他感到向导强大的精神控制力一寸寸噬啮着他。

而程滔就在他的面前，对他说：“你现在只能效忠塔。首先，把你的精神导体给我看。”

TBC


End file.
